Of Monsters and Men
by ErekLich
Summary: Seras wonders about all sorts of things. Questions posed for the reader to think about. Anime-based One-Shot set after Order 13.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, and am making no money from this.

Seras walked through the cold halls of the Hellsing Manor. Her footsteps echoed through the now-empty passages. After Incognito's defeat, only a few people were still here. Sir Integra was in a cell somewhere awaiting her "trial", after which she'd be quietly restored to her duties. Walter was in the hospital still; his old body "won't bounce back like it used to," as he'd said. The few soldiers left alive were all temporarily reassigned, to help hide Hellsing from the public. So aside from a few maids, the only people really left, if indeed they could be called people, were her Master and herself.

Seras was very lonely. The only humans who had been able to see her as something other than a monster were either dead or incapacitated, and she didn't really feel like talking to Master just yet. It was strange; she'd drunk his blood, freely offered, but she still felt the urge to call him Master. A myriad of thoughts swirled through her head, questions without answers and answers without questions. Finally, she decided to go talk to her Master; if nothing else he could probably help her cope with all the waiting. After all, he'd done a lot of waiting in his long unlife.

She paused at his door, unsure whether she should knock. On the one hand, it was the polite thing to do, and it made her feel more human to do such things. But on the other hand, Master didn't like it when she acted human around him. And even though he creeped the hell out of her, she wanted his respect.

Grimacing, she steeled herself and simply walked through the door. It was hard, and she wasn't used to such powers yet. But she knew that even if he was mad for her not knocking, Master would be proud that she'd used her power. She found him in his usual chair, apparently doing nothing.

"Good Evening, Seras."

"Master."

"Police Girl, I've told you that I am your Master no longer. You've drunk of your own free will. You are now a No Life Queen, and if you call me my proper name I shall call you yours." Alucard paused, letting his gentle rebuke sink in. Just as Seras was going to start talking again, his trademark grin broke out on his face. "Unless, of course, you meant to refer to me as Master in a more... sensual... connotation."

Seras of course was annoyed. "Eew! M-Alucard, you are so weird sometimes."

"Sometimes? Ah, I'm becoming lax in my old age. But I know you didn't seek me out just to chat."

"Well, I sort of did."

"Oh?"

"I was just wondering... how you handle all the waiting."

Alucard's face became serious for a moment. "It's mostly just getting used to it." then he grinned once more. "But finding cute females to tease incessantly helps too."

Even Seras had to laugh with him at that. As they chatted, Seras thought that she liked this new side of him. He still thought she was fairly weak, but at least he was willing to respect her somewhat. And he only called her Police Girl when he was really disappointed. _Maybe I did the right thing, drinking his blood. Maybe now that he doesn't have to treat me as a daughter, he can treat me as an equal._

"Well, not equal yet, Seras. But you've taken the first step." Seras frowned, it having slipped her mind that Master could read her thoughts.

"Um, M-Alucard?"

Alucard simply grinned at her.

"I was wondering something... Incognito was a monster, right?"

"Yes, a worthy opponent indeed. I shall savor that fight for decades to come."

"And... um... you're a monster too, right?"

Alucard's grin widened, if that was possible. "I am. You can be one too, someday, if you let go of your humanity."

"But Alucard, didn't you say... Well, the last time you fought Father Anderson, didn't you say that the only thing that can kill a monster _is_ a man?"

Alucard seemed to be caught short for just a second, then his grin seemed to grow even more. "Why yes, Seras, I believe you're right!" Then he laughed, louder and louder, until the only sound to be heard was his mirth.


End file.
